The Truth is Not Enough Part2: Children
by dana-maru1
Summary: FIFTEENTH AND FINAL CHAPTER UP NOW! The Sequel to 'The Truth Is Not Enough'. Five years later, married with children, still living in Scotland. reviews always welcome..some little surprises along the way!
1. Little Treasures

Title: The Truth Is Not Enough Part Two  
Author: Dana_Maru  
Summary: Five years after the Agents began their new life in Scotland.

Disclaimer: Mulder, Scully, Monica and John aren't mine no matter how much I wish I did own them. Oh well Helene, Aimee and Angelle _are_ mine though

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This is the sequel to my first story (The Truth Is Not Enough Part One) so maybe you should go read that first and get back to this one when you're finished

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter One

The Year 2008

It has been five years since we first settled in Scotland to begin our new life. I have two beautiful daughters - Helene Samantha and Aimee Melissa Mulder. Helene was a bit of a surprise, thanks to ultrasound only being able to create a two-dimensional image. It would appear that she was hiding behind her older twin. Helen is a tad smaller than Aimee and seems to have acquired my looks except she has hazel eyes and dark hair like her father. Aimee has also grown to look a lot like me and she even has red hair - which is strange since my own _natural_ hair color isn't all that close to auburn at all. In fact it's closer to a kind of brown color but after my first day working with Mulder, I decided to change it, don't ask why.

Both my little treasures are extremely smart and levelheaded but unfortunately they have their father's knack for thinking up crazy little ideas. They tend to let their imaginations run wild and love to prance about pretending to be werewolves or aliens or vampires since their bedtime stories usually come from Mulder. Both of them love nothing better than messing around with paints or cuddling up to Mulder and me while we're watching something on television. It's funny listening to them speak because their accents are mixed between American and Glaswegian! They'll probably completely loose the American side to it when they start school in August.

It is the twenty-ninth of July; we have one more day to enjoy our holiday and once again return to Scotland. And there are two more days until the twins' fifth birthday. Not to mention Monica and John's little girl, Angelle, also born on the thirty-first of July 2003. I think the excitement of the birth of my girls must have triggered Monica's contractions! - She was already three days overdue.

Not much has happened in the last five years, except we finally got our own apartment, next door to the one Monica shares with John. They too got married when Monica was five months pregnant. She is expecting again - a boy this time. She told me she wants to name him after John's son but she didn't think it's a very good idea. So I told her she should ask him herself and she did, their son will be named Jonathon Luke Doggett when he is born in September this year.

I don't have to worry about finding a job now that I have my girls to keep me occupied and Mulder seems content with being a househusband. He got enough practice as I got closer to my due date. He wouldn't let me lift a finger so Monica and I were forced to sit on our asses all day doing nothing while John and Mulder waited on us hand-and-foot. I swear I nearly killed him quite a few times! I suppose I got my own back on him anyway, sending him down to the shops at all hours for Revels and Pot Noodles! (No, I didn't mix the chocolates with the noodles!)

Mulder isn't letting me in on the plan he has for the twins' birthday; he won't even tell me what he bought them! We're planning to buy Angelle the cutest little black and gray rabbit we seen in the pet shop last week. That is if Monica and John don't have any objections. I doubt they will since Angelle has been practically begging them for a pet for God knows how long!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I know this chapter is pretty short but review any way so I know if I should continue or not

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Birthday Girls

****

Title: The Truth Is Not Enough Part Two  
**Author: **Dana_Maru  
**Summary: **The twins' birthday (and of course Angelle's).

****

Disclaimer: None of the characters you recognize are mine - but I _do_ own Angelle, Helene and Aimee (and of course any other characters that may pop up whom you don't recognize!)

****

Chapter Two

Mulder and Scully are still in bed while Helene and Aimee content themselves, quietly playing one of their little pretend games. It is only seven o'clock in the morning but the twins never do sleep past eight o'clock. They have this special bond that all twins seem to share and their sleeping patterns are synchronized, both always waking at the exact same moment in time. They spoke with a vocabulary way beyond their five years.

"Aimee, what did you want to get for our birthday?"

"I dunno, I guess I don't really care as long as we get the same."

"Cool, me too. But isn't there anything you would _really_ want Mommy and Daddy to get?"

"Yeah, a baby brother."

"Yeah, me too, or a baby sister."

"That would be just as cool. But Mommy doesn't look like she got one in her tummy."

"But babies are really, really tiny first, so maybe we just can't see it yet." 

They had grown bored of their make-believe games and pulled out a box of Lego, building identical houses for their collection of tiny Polly Pocket dolls. This kept them occupied long enough for Mulder to sneak out of the house and get their presents from Monica and John's apartment. Neither were up yet, but Angelle opened the door. He came back as quietly as he possibly could and still went unnoticed by his daughters playing happily in the living room.

"Helene?"

"Yeah?"

"If we did get a baby brother or sister, you would still play with _me_, right?"

"Duh! 'Course I would. Mommy wouldn't let me _not_ play with you anyway."

"Oh! Good, just checking."

They soon got bored of playing with the Polly Pocket figurines and moved on to playing with cereal boxes that they found on the kitchen table.

Mulder had drifted back into a deep sleep with his arms wrapped around his wife's waist. After another two hours' sleep, their alarm clock screeched into action, the tone piercing into their blissful dreams. Neither had the chance to actually get out of bed before Helene and Aimee decided to come in and make sure they were awake.

"Mommy! Daddy! Time to get up!"

"Yeah, we want our presents"

They were bouncing on the end of their parents' bed until Mulder grabbed Helene, and Scully grabbed hold of Aimee and they were both pulled into a tight hug. Both of the little girls tried their best to get away but all the squirming in the world didn't help them and they were subjected to vigorous tickling so that they were too busy giggling to try to get away.

Still dressed in only pajama trouser, Mulder went next door to wake up the Doggetts. He didn't have to wait very long as Angelle was already up waiting patiently - well as patiently as any five-year-old possibly could! - To share her birthday with her best friends Helene and Aimee. It was Angelle who opened the door to her 'Uncle Fox' and gripped his hand to pull him inside.

"No, Angelle, you're coming with me. Are your mom and dad up yet?"

"Yeah. Mommy! Daddy! Uncle Fox is here!"

"Wait a minute, baby, we've got to get the presents for Helene and Aimee."

After a few minutes, Monica and John appeared in the doorway, each with a large wrapped box in their hands. Angelle took hold of Mulder's hand and dragged him along the hallway. As soon as they got inside, the twins pounced on Angelle and they all started giggling excitedly.

"Happy birthday, Angelle!"

"Yeah, happy birthday Helene. _And_ Aimee!"

Mulder clapped his hands together to get their attention, as usual it worked like a charm, all three of the excited girls stopped jumping around and turned to look up at him.

"Alright girls go sit on the couch and we'll bring your presents in in a sec."

They did as they were told, eagerly awaiting their gifts. Both sets of parents came into the living room with all the presents held between them. Mulder and Scully lay their boxes delicately onto the floor in front of the girls. Two large boxes for the twins and a slightly smaller one for Angelle.

"Alright, you can't open these ones yet, save these ones for last."

"Okay Mommy."

"Okay, Auntie Dana."

Monica told them all to sit on the floor and handed each of them a big box with a huge pink bow tied round it. They all ripped the wrapping paper off within a matter of seconds and tore open the lids of the boxes, revealing enormous almost identical teddy bears - each with a different colored bow around the neck according to the new owners' favorite color. Red for Aimee, purple for Helene and pink for Angelle. They all took it in turns to hug each of the adults smiling down at their happy faces. Mulder handed them their next presents - large dolls. Aimee's had red hair, Helene's had brown and Angelle's had reddish-brown to match the color of the owner's hair.

"Okay, these are the last ones from us."

John handed each girl a long rectangular box. They were quickly unwrapped and opened to show delicate gold necklaces with jigsaw piece shaped pendants that all fitted together to read 'Best Friends Forever'. There was a muffled sound from one of the boxes behind the birthday girls. These boxes had gone forgotten until now.

"And now for the final present this year - go on, open them girls."

They did so with much caution because they were afraid of what had made the strange noise. Angelle was first to open hers since her box was smaller and inside was the tiny rabbit with shiny, soft black fur.

"Aaaaaaaaaawwwwwww! It's **so**cute!"

"Thought you would like it."

The little girl hugged her 'auntie and uncle'.

"Thank you Auntie Dana. Thanks Uncle Fox."

"You're welcome, sweetie."

Helene and Aimee finally opened their boxes and out jumped the most adorable puppies anyone has ever set eyes on. They were little Huskie puppies, one white and the other pale gray - almost silver.

"Angelle, what are you gonna call your bunny?"

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

"A girl."

"Then I'm gonna call her...um...Willow!"

Helene and Aimee cheered and stroked their new pets.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"Is my puppy a girl?"

"Yeah. What are you gonna call her?"

"Rogue."

"How about you Helene?"

"Boy or girl?"

"Boy."

Scully gave Mulder a look that said 'You are **so**dead'. Mulder laughed.

"_Relax honey_! I'm just kidding; do you really think I'm stupid enough? - Don't answer that - Of course it's a girl."

"Well since Aimeestole _my_ idea, I'll have to call her Storme."

"Another one named after a sci-fi show! We have Willow from 'Buffy' and Rogue and Storme from 'X-Men' - good choice guys."

The three girls folded their arms across their chests and shot him a look.

"Okay, okay, good choice_ girls_."

They seemed happy with that. They spent the rest of the day pigging out on a variety of sweets and sodas while the four former agents had to keep up with their demands and think of games to play on the spot every time they got bored with the last one.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This one has _got_ to be my longest chapter yet! Hope you liked it. Please leave a review so I know what you think of my writing. Thanks!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. Day Out At The Beach

****

Title: The Truth Is Not Enough Part Two  
**Author:** Dana_Maru  
**Summary:** Day after birthday of the twins and Angelle. A day at the beach.

****

Disclaimer: None of the characters you recognize are mine but I _do_ own Angelle, Helene and Aimee - and of course Willow, Storme and Rogue...

****

Chapter Three

It is warm summer morning and everyone is gathered in Mulder and Scully's apartment. Angelle and the twins are getting restless, waiting to go to the beach.

"Mommy?"

"What, sweetie?"

"When are we _going_?"

"Soon, honey, soon. Just be patient."

"But we wanna go _now_!"

"I know you do, we'll go soon."

After much complaining from the girls that they were taking too long, they finally left the apartment. Mulder has hired a jeep with a detachable roof and the girls giggle as the wind hits their faces, driving along the busy motorway. Aimee and Helene had insisted on bringing their new puppies, which induced tears from Angelle who couldn't understand why Storme and Rogue could go with them when Willow couldn't. 

"Mommy, how comes I'm not allowed to bring my bunny?"

"I told you already, Angelle, bunnies don't like water."

"But why don't they like water?"

"I don't know."

"But mommies know _everything_."

Monica laughed at this.

"No, honey, mommies don't know everything, we do know some things but not _everything_."

"Oh, okay, I thought you did."

She contented herself with stroking Storme's fur for the rest of their journey. Willow went forgotten while the puppy licked her face and hands, resulting in hysterical laughter. They left the motorway and were driving along a narrow country road, passing field upon field, littered with sheep and cows and a few horses here and there.

"Are we nearly there yet?"

"Just five more minutes, Aimee."

"Oh, look Helene! I can see the sea already!"

"Yep, we're getting closer."

"Are we nearly there yet, Uncle Fox?"

"I told you, Angelle, just a few more minutes."

The jeep turned round the final bend and they had a full view of the ocean waves lapping against the soft golden sand. Mulder let the girls out with Monica, Scully and John while he went to find a parking space in the car park in front of the beach. He joined them as they were setting out their rugs on the sand and the girls settled to build sandcastles with John helping them. Typical Mulder didn't want to miss out on being a kid again and found his spot on the sand to help, leaving the two women to their own devices.

"I can't wait until September, I mean I love being pregnant and all, but I am dying for a cup of coffee!"

"I know what you mean! Although I wouldn't mind so much if I did get pregnant again."

"Haven't you got enough on your hands with just the twins?"

"Don't forget Mulder! He can be just as much a handful as them, look at him!"

"Yeah, guys never grow up do they?"

"I know. What are we gonna do with them when the girls go off to school?"

Mulder and John gave up trying to build the sandcastles with their daughters and joined the women sitting on their rugs. They brought the six-pack of beer out of the cool-box and drank the ice-cold liquid from the little glass bottles while their wives basked in the sun.

Monica and Scully were absorbed in their conversation and their husbands slept beside them on the sand and the girls sloped off down toward the sea. They were paddling in the waves, sitting on the very edge of the sand while the water danced around the waves. Being as young as they are, they soon got bored easily and decided to go into the water. It was only up to their ankles as far as they were willing to go but the tide was coming in fast. Before long the waves were advancing on them, high and rapidly. The tried as best they could to escape the waves and Aimee and Helene managed to make it back onto the dry sand but Angelle was still standing in the same spot. Her feet had sunken into the wet sand and she couldn't escape the waves that splashed around her, coming higher and higher until they were dashing around her head.

Aimee stood holding onto her sister, looking around for their best friend who had been engulfed by the vicious water.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay, if you wanna know where Angelle is then I need a minimum of **5** reviews - yeah I know I'm being childish but well...not caring much if it works!! 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	4. Ends Badly

****

Title: The Truth Is Not Enough Part Two  
**Author:** Dana_Maru  
**Summary:** Day after birthday of the twins and Angelle. A day at the beach ends badly.

****

Disclaimer: None of the characters you recognize are mine but I _do_ own Angelle, Helene and Aimee - and of course Willow, Storme and Rogue...

****

Chapter Four

Angelle remains frozen in time as the waves crash around and above her. She tries to fight against the waves and reach the surface but the seaweed wrapped around her ankle prevents her making any progress. She fights for breath, the waves swarming more fiercely by the second. All the fight has left her body, she gives up struggling with the seaweed and soon lack of oxygen knocks the petrified girl out. Aimee finally breaks free from the terrified grips of Helene and runs as fast as her little legs can carry her with Helene dragging behind her.

"Mommy! Daddy! Angelle's gone!"

"What? Are you sure she's not here?"

"No, she's gone under the waves, mommy!"

Helene bursts into tears, and Aimee soon follows suit as they both collapse on the dry golden sand. Sobbing and afraid, they lay together, cuddled up to their mom. Mulder and John quickly sprint down to the edge of the sand and find Angelle floating lifelessly in the water. The seaweed tangled around her leg stops the waves from dragging her out into the endless ocean. Both men are soon in the water that laps around their waists. The waves have calmed. Mulder lifts the limp body above the level of the water as John rips the seaweed from around her. John stands staring at his daughter in disbelief, her pale face is expressionless and her lips are tinged with blue.

They lay her on the sand and attempt to resuscitate her, her little chest rises and falls but she doesn't wake up. John, sobbing his heart out, carries her back to Monica and Scully.

"Call an ambulance!"

"I already have, John, it's on its way."

"What the hell is going on with the lifeguards? They're supposed to be here to watch for something like this happen!"

"I'm sorry Uncle John! We didn't mean to go under the water!"

"Oh, Helene, it's not your fault. You didn't know that was gonna happen."

"The waves were coming to hard Auntie Mon - we couldn't get her"

Monica was too dazed too hear what Aimee said to her, her breathing had quickened and become harsh.

"Auntie Mon? It wasn't our fault, was it?"

Finally she turned to listen to the twins.

"No, baby, it's not your fault. How were you to know something like this would happen when you were having fun?"

At last the wail of ambulance sirens could be heard. John just sat on the sand beside his daughter, still trying, in vain, to revive her and the paramedics ran out to put the tiny limp body on the stretcher"Mulder, can you take the twins back home? They're exhausted and they aren't gonna do much good at the hospital anyway. They'll just get in the way."

"Sure, honey, no problem. Just give me a call when you hear anything, okay?"

"Yeah, I will."

He gave his wife a quick kiss and picked up one of his daughters under each arm and carried them back to the car. John got up to go with them, he didn't want to have to handle any medical terms in his state of mind.

After a half hour drive that seemed ten times longer for Scully and Monica, the ambulance pulled in at the hospital and the paramedics rushed Angelle inside, she had an oxygen mask around her mouth and nose but her skin was still tinged with blue. Doctors rallied round, trying to help her breath. In the end, her mother and 'auntie' sat by her bed in the intensive care unit, she was hooked up to a life-support machine.

"Dana, why is it like this? You understand the stupid medical terms more than me, what does it all mean?"

"Oh Monica, her um...lungs aren't working. They collapsed with the weight of water in them, she inhaled more than they would hold."

Monica burst into tears that she had been too numb to let shed and sobbed of her daughter's lifeless body. The blue color to her skin was slowly fading but it stood out starkly against the crisp white sheets.

"I can't stand this Dana, all these wires and tubes and everything."

"I know, but she needs them until her lungs get stronger again. You know that."

"I know I do, but what if she doesn't come out of the coma?"

"Don't think like that, it gets you nowhere, you just have to put as much faith as possible into her recovery."

"But if I'd have watched her properly this wouldn't have happened."

"You can't blame yourself, you should go home and get some rest."

"No, I can't leave her."

"Okay I'll get someone to bring in an extra cot, if they can."


	5. Hospital

****

Title: The Truth Is Not Enough Part Two  
**Author:** Dana_Maru  
**Summary:** Angelle still unconscious, in hospital...

****

Disclaimer: None of the characters you recognize are mine but I _do_ own Angelle, Helene and Aimee - and of course Willow, Storme and Rogue...

****

Chapter Five

A Few Days Later

Scully had been visiting the hospital while Mulder looked after the twins. John still couldn't bring himself to go and see his daughter hooked up to the machines. Scully left when it had gotten dark, leaving Monica sleeping beside her daughter's bed, holding onto her tiny hand, as usual. When she got back to their apartment, she found her children asleep in their room and John was sitting at the kitchen table with Mulder, looking more distraught than ever. As soon as he realized who had walked through the door, he jumped up.

"Dana, is she any better?"

"Angelle is still on life-support to help her breathe, she hasn't shown any signs of waking up and Monica is staying with her again at the hospital."

"She **is** gonna be okay, right?"

"I honestly couldn't tell you, right now we just have to wait and see."

"But we've already been waiting for ages

"I know, John, and nothing's changed. Except that her lungs are getting stronger."

He slumped back down onto the wooden chair then laid his head on top of his arms and cried - half in grief and half in relief. Mulder got up and helped Scully with the drunken Doggett, taking him back to his own apartment for some rest.

"He's gonna pay for that in the morning!"

"So are you, Mulder."

"I didn't drink nearly as much as he did!"

"Whatever, I'm going to bed."

"Don't you wanna eat something first"

"I'm not hungry, just exhausted."

Mulder fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow but Scully couldn't get to sleep at all. She lay staring at the ceiling, thinking about Angelle. She knows how much pain comes with losing a child and prayed, for the first time in years, for Angelle to pull through. At last she closed her eyes and slept.

The shrill ringing of the phone woke them at 6am. Scully got up to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Dana, it's me, can you come down to the hospital and bring John?"

"Why, what's happened? Is something wrong?"

"It's not Angelle, um, my waters have just broken..."

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

She hung up the phone and got dressed, leaving Mulder asleep. She pounded on John's door until he got up to open it.

"Dana? What's wrong?"

"Monica's gone into labor."

His jaw dropped and he rushed to get some clothes on, flinging a coat over his shoulders, he quickly followed Scully downstairs to the car.

Scully was there to hold Monica's hand as the contractions tore through her body and John sat with his daughter, willing her to open her eyes.

"Please wake up, sweetheart, you've got a baby brother to meet soon, you don't want to miss that do you? Wake up, Angelle, _please_."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pretty short chapter, I know. Remember I need **5** reviews if you want chapter six! 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	6. Little Miracle

****

Title: The Truth Is Not Enough Part Two  
**Author:** Dana_Maru  
**Summary:** Angelle is still unconscious, in hospital...Monica gave birth to Jonathon.

****

Disclaimer: None of the characters you recognize are mine but I _do_ own Angelle, Helene and Aimee - and of course Willow, Storme and Rogue...

****

Chapter Six

John is sitting beside Monica's hospital bed, with his new son in his arms. Tears well up in his eyes as he stares down at Jonathon, wrapped in the white blanket. He has big blue, watery eyes and the cutest little button nose and thick, fluffy dark hair. 

Mulder walked into the ward with the twins holding onto his hands - excited to meet the new arrival.

"Where's Dana?"

"She's with Angelle, talking to the doctors."

As if on cue, Scully arrives with a huge bunch of flowers for Monica and a huge blue teddy for the baby.

"Angelle's breathing on her own now. They've taken her off the life-support and are moving her to the children's ward. She's still asleep but the doctors said she'd be fine."

"Thank God for that!"

"Auntie Mon?"

"What is it sweetie?"

"Can I hold him?"

"Sure."

John placed the wriggling bundle into Helene's arms and watched as she cuddled him, with a huge smile on her face. Aimee tugged on her father's trouser leg.

"What?"

"Can you take me to see Angelle?"

"Wait a minute, then Helene can come too."

"Okay."

John took Jonathon from Helene's arms and handed him to Monica. He had finally gathered the courage to go and see his daughter. He left the ward with Mulder and the twins while Scully and Monica talked.

"It only seems like yesterday when Angelle and the twins were his age!"

"Yeah, I know! Time flies, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, I hope the next few months fly as fast."

"Why?"

"Because then I'll be the one cuddling up to a new baby."

"You're pregnant?"

"Yep."

"When did you find out? Do the twins know?"

"A couple days ago, I just had one of those gut feelings and I got my doctor to do a test. The twins don't know - I haven't even broken the news to Mulder yet. I've got an ultrasound appointment for next week so I'll have to break it to him before then!"

"Have to break what to me before when?"

Scully jumped and turned around to face Mulder walking into the room with three cups of coffee in his hands.

"Where're John and the twins?"

"Still with Angelle. You'll have to break what to me?"

"Um...I'm pregnant."

"What?!"

"I've got a scan next week..."

"The twins will love this!"

"I know! When should we tell them?"

"I dunno, tonight?"

Scully nodded and smiled. Mulder placed the cups on top of the bedside shelf and wrapped his arms around her. He let go when the twins came back into the room with John.

"Scully, I'm gonna take the kids home for something to eat, I'll see you later okay?"

"Yeah, sure, just keep your mouth shut 'til I get there."

"Don't worry, I will."

She rolled her eyes as if to say 'Yeah, right' but didn't say anything as she watched him leave. They sat in the ward for a few hours, until it was the twins' dinnertime and Scully left to go home.

"Lucky you, I hate this hospital food, can't wait until I can get home and eat some real food!"

"When did they say they're letting you go home?"

"Tomorrow, if everything checks out okay."

"Okay, I'll see you then. Bye."

"Yeah, bye."

Scully stepped into the living room taking off her shoes and coat. Aimee and Helene came bounding out of their room with Rogue and Storme at their heels.

"Hey, Mommy! Daddy's cooking a special dinner to celebrate something. What we celebrating?"

"You'll find out soon sweetie."

"Dinner's nearly ready, Scully."

"Mulder you aren't actually _cooking_ are you?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh nothing, it's just, well you **live **on take-away foods if I don't cook!"

He shrugged his shoulders and wandered back toward the kitchen, warning Scully not to come in even though she could already smell what he was cooking. He brought the plates in and put them on the table, calling for the twins to come in.

"Just typical, Mulder!"

"What?!"

"I thought you said you could cook?"

"I just did!"

"Oh yeah like that's real food. Um...be right back"

She rushed off to the bathroom.

"What's wrong with Mommy?"

"Nothing, sweetie, she's just not feeling too good."

She came back into the living room and sat down at the table,

"God I hate it when morning sickness becomes _all day_ sickness!"

Mulder rubbed her back with one hand while the other rested round her shoulders and whispered,

"Don't you think we should tell them now?"

She nodded and gestured for her twins to go over to her.

"What is it mommy? Why are you sick?"

"Um...girls, mommy's not really sick, I'm, um, having a baby."

Both of their little treasures squealed in delight and danced around the table, chanting;

"Mommy's having a baby!"

over and over again, until they ran out of breath and plopped themselves down on the couch, breathless.

Mulder and Scully smiled at each other, and Helene finally peeled herself from the couch, pulling Aimee up with her.

"Do we get to name her?"

"Her? What if it's a brother and not a sister?"

"I don't care! Would we still get to name _him_?"

She nodded and the twins wrapped their little arms around where they could reach. Mulder, feeling left out in all this, wrapped his long arms around all three of them and planted kisses on top of their heads.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Another pretty _long_ chapter even if it is mostly dialogue! Don't forget I **Love** reviews!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	7. Home

****

Title: The Truth Is Not Enough Part Two  
**Author:** Dana_Maru  
**Summary:** Angelle is still unconscious, in hospital...Monica gave birth to Jonathon.

****

Disclaimer: None of the characters you recognize are mine but I do own Angelle, Helene and Aimee - and of course Storme, Willow and Rogue...

****

Chapter Seven 

Monica was once again left alone in her hospital ward, after a while, when John decided he wanted to get breakfast and told her he wasn't keen on the stuff the hospital served. He had stayed all night just gazing at his son. Jonathon was asleep in her arms, with a thumb in his mouth. She never did get bored of staring down at Angelle when she was just a baby and she sure as hell wouldn't get bored of doing it again. She spent an hour just gazing down at his round little face, at the tiny fist curled around a lock of her hair, at the rise and fall of his teeny chest as he took each breath. Babies truly were little miracles.

She eased herself off of the bed, wrapped her blue bathrobe around her, and made her way to Angelle's ward. She pulled a chair over to the side of the bed and sat down, laying Jonathon next to his sister.

"Angelle, sweetheart, you've got a baby brother now, just like you wanted. Can't you just open your eyes so you can see him? He's smaller than you, when you were a baby. He has the same gorgeous eyes and I'm sure he wants to meet his sister properly. Angelle, wake up, please baby?"

She held Jonathon, cradled in one arm while the other hand held Angelle small one. Her reddish-brown hair was messy, sprawled across the crisp white pillow; her skin had regained its natural color and no longer had the blue shade to it. Her cute, chubby cheeks were pink again and her hand was warm, not like when she was on the life-support machine.

Angelle turned her head, her eyelids flickering, trying to part. At last her blue eyes opened and she looked up at her mum with the tiny bundle held in her arm. Her throat still hurt and she could barely speak beyond a whisper.

"Mommy, can I see his face?"

Monica lowered him closer to Angelle and removed the blanket.

"He's even cuter than I though he would be."

She smiled and closed her eyes, yawning.

"I'm really tired, Mommy and my throat hurts."

"I know baby, don't keep talking. Just go back to sleep. You need to rest. Then maybe we can take you home soon and you can help with your brother, just like you wanted to."

"Sure Mommy, see you later."

She drifted back into a peaceful slumber and Monica stayed with her for a while before going to ask one of the doctors when she could go home with Jonathon. She didn't mind hospitals if she was just a visitor but like most, she hated being a patient. Stuck day in, day out, with all the white walls and the smell of disinfectant everywhere. She packed her bag; ready to leave in an hour, when Dana came to pick her up. 

Doctors were examining Angelle as Monica packed. They soon came to tell her that everything was fine. Angelle was slightly dehydrated but was allowed to go home - to her delight! She didn't want to miss out on anything now that Jonathon had arrived and she wanted to play with him as much as she could.

"Mommy, can I carry Jonathon?"

"No sweetie, wait 'til we get in the car and you can hold him, okay?"

"Okay. Where's Auntie Dana then? We're going home with her right?"

"Auntie Dana's right here, Angelle and glad to see you're okay."

Angelle rushed toward Scully and wrapped her arms around her waist. Scully laughed and returned the hug. She lifted Angelle and carried her to the car.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

You're probably getting tired of these little notes so I'll keep it short. Review and I'll love ya forever!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	8. Sound Asleep

****

Title: The Truth Is Not Enough Part Two  
**Author:** Dana_Maru  
**Summary:** Angelle, Monica and Jonathon are home...

****

Disclaimer: None of the characters you recognize are mine but I do own Angelle, Helene, Aimee and Jonathon - and of course Storme, Willow and Rogue...

****

Chapter Eight 

They got home far too quickly for Angelle who wanted to sit and hold her brother forever. As they walked through the door, Aimee and Helene pounced on Angelle, showering her with hugs.

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"_Our _mommy's gonna have a baby too."

"Cool, is it a boy or a girl?"

"We dunno yet, mommy didn't tell us. I don't think she knows yet. Come on, I wanna go and see Jonathon!"

They ran into the living room to sit with their parents and the new arrival. 

"Auntie Mon, can I hold him? I didn't get to in the hospital."

"Sure, Aimee, just sit right there on the couch and you can hold him."

He was placed in her arms and she watched him in awe of his tiny features. She touched his tiny hand with one of her fingers and he took hold of it, refusing to let go. She kissed his little forehead before Monica took him back.

"It must be hell when you're a baby, getting passed around all these strangers!"

"I know, especially when all you wanna do is sleep!"

"Like I do right now, I'll see you guys later."

"Okay, see you."

She lifted Jonathon and went through next door. Angelle wanted to go with her so she could play with her brother and then stalked off in a mood because Monica told her he needed to sleep. So she stayed with the twins, silently sulking on the floor. Angry tears spilled onto the carpet and the little girl was soon asleep, curled into a tight little ball.

After a while, Aimee and Helene went in to try and get her to talk to them again - she had fallen out with them when she was in her mood - and found her lying in the same position, hugging her knees while she slept. Mulder lifted her and put her on Helene's bed so she was more comfy. He apparently didn't do it gently enough; she woke up crying for her Auntie Dana. Scully came in to the room and she stopped crying,

"Auntie Dana, can you come and lie with me?"

"I don't think there's much room in there for me."

Angelle started crying again so Scully scooped her up and carried her to the double bed she usually shared with Mulder. She could do with some sleep anyway.

After a while, Angelle and Scully were sleeping soundly and the twins came in to join them. Cuddling up to their mom, they were soon sound asleep and Mulder stood in the door way gazing at them curled up together on the huge bed. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I know its short which is why I'm putting it up at the same time as chapter seven...I like reviews J

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	9. Life Is Good

****

Title: The Truth Is Not Enough Part Two  
**Author:** Dana_Maru  
**Summary:** Mulder reflecting on his new life

****

Disclaimer: None of the characters you recognize are mine but I do own Angelle, Helene, Aimee and Jonathon - and of course Storme, Willow and Rogue...

****

Chapter Nine

Five years have passed since we left our lives in America behind, but it feels like no time at all. Life is good. I have my two beautiful daughters and my lovely wife. Sometimes I still can't believe we actually got married. But we did and that's what matters. That day will be in my memory forever - even if it did start badly for me. It's strange how much my life has changed in the past five years, living in Scotland with John and Monica and the children. Sometimes I wonder if it is always gonna be this good, I still expect some Syndicate member to turn up on the doorstep. When we first got here, I kept thinking of home, back in America. But now Scotland feels like home - more than America ever did. I feel safer and the people here are so friendly, I settled in in no time. 

It's funny to hear my girls speak because of their accents, they sound like any other Glaswegian kids! It's weird how much our twins look so much like Scully, Aimee has the red hair, the blue eyes and the cute little freckles across her nose - Helene has the freckles too, but her skin is slightly darker and her hair and eyes are like mine. They are just as stubborn as their mother is but then they tend to have some pretty wild ideas - I wonder where that comes from!

I can remember the day Scully told me that she was barren, and I could feel the pain she felt, see it in her eyes. Then she got pregnant with William and everything changed. I often wonder where he is and how he is doing, he'll be just over six by now. One day, we'll have to tell the girls about their older brother. Right now we have another little one on the way and the girls are almost as ecstatic as I am! I can't wait for the day he or she is born. We are booked for the three-month ultrasound so I have two days to talk Scully into wanting to know the gender. I hate not knowing, although I suppose it would be nice to keep it a surprise but I'm dying to find out. The girls are constantly arguing over whether they want a brother or sister, Aimee wants a brother but Helene is adamant that it's gonna be a girl. So if we know, we can settle the argument once and for all!

Nothing has happened in the last five years to cause any worry, except the day at the beach when we found Angelle unconscious in the water. She's fine now even if she is sulking because Monica has taken Jonathon to bed and she wanted to play with him. The joy of having kids. Don't get me wrong, it's wonderful to be a dad but it's hard work too, trying to settle the arguments fairly so that neither of them goes off in a huff. Like now, when each of the twins is in a different corner of their bedroom, doodling offensive pictures of the other because of a petty squabble! Helene has just shown me the latest picture of Aimee and I have to tell you this fight is gonna be a hard one to sort out. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This chapter is a little short but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. By the way, some reviews would really make my day just that little bit better. J 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	10. Pleeaase?

****

Title: The Truth Is Not Enough Part Two  
**Author:** Dana_Maru aka Amy D  
**Summary:** Mulder reflecting on his new life

****

Disclaimer: None of the characters you recognize are mine but I do own Angelle, Helene, Aimee and Jonathon - and of course Storme, Willow and Rogue...

****

Chapter Ten

Mulder is rushing around, making breakfast for the twins before they are left with John and Monica, while he and Scully go to the ultrasound appointment. Aimee is sitting patiently as her mother braids her hair, scowling at Helene who retorts by pulling faces at her. The argument still hasn't been settled and they are refusing to speak to each other at all - only communicating with facial expressions that aren't too complimentary.

"Oh, come on you two, you have to talk some time!"

Aimee and Helene just glare at each other with their arms folded across their chests, still ignoring their mother's pleas for them to stop the silly dispute.

"Why should I talk to **her**? Not like she wants to talk to me anyway."

"My name isn't '_her_', it's Aimee and maybe I do want to talk to you but you're just in a mood."

"I am **not** in a mood; you're in a mood!"

"Stop it right now, both of you!"

Mulder came in with their food and sat them both at the table, still sulking and glaring at each other as they ate the scrambled eggs and toast. Mulder shrugged his shoulders, they never feel out for long, they would make up sooner or later - preferably sooner. 

At last, the twins were next door playing with Angelle and Mulder and Scully were on their way to the hospital. Mulder couldn't stop smiling, he was still hoping that she would give in to him, but he knew she wouldn't, she wanted a surprise.

"Come on, Scully, _please_?"

She shook her head so that her hair fell across her face and replied,

"Nope! You'll just have to wait and see."

He sighed, exasperated, and focused his eyes on the road. He through her a look, putting all the effort he could into the puppy dog look but it didn't seem to be working on her this time. She was good at making it look like she was immune to those looks, but only on the outside, inside she was melting.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

You should all know this by now but I'll remind you anyway, reviews = more chapters...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	11. Baby News

****

Title: The Truth Is Not Enough Part Two  
**Author:** Dana_Maru  
**Summary:** Scully 'speaking' about...things

****

Disclaimer: None of the characters you recognize are mine but I do own Angelle, Helene, Aimee and Jonathon - and of course Storme, Willow and Rogue...

****

Chapter Eleven

We went for the ultrasound scan today, me and Mulder. He was desperately trying to convince me to find out if the baby is a boy or a girl. And he won me round eventually. Typical Mulder and his puppy-dog eyes, who could resist that? I certainly cant! I was pretending that I didn't wanna know, but to be honest I was just as eager to know as he was. I kept up the act until I saw his face as he stared in awe of the gray shadow moving on the screen. Watching the wide smile spread across his face brought an almost identical one to mine. 

He looked so happy, and even had a tear in his eye as he just gazed at our baby moving around. The midwife asked us if we wanted to know the sex - I said 'no' at the same time as Mulder replied 'yes'. He turned on the pleading eyes and I started laughing which really doesn't do much good for a full bladder! So I relented and the midwife gave us the news. Well at least we can start decorating the nursery and settle that stupid row between the twins when they can't argue what it is anymore! 

Trying to tell Mulder that he should be happy either way wasn't working, and I can't stand it when he does that stupid look. My knees go weak and my heart melts. It's been five years and I still love him more than anything - and if it's possible, more than I did a few short years ago. He and my girls are everything to me, my whole world. Soon there will be another little person in my life and I can't wait! I have the name chosen already despite superstition, and Mulder went shopping for paints for the nursery earlier while I kept the twins occupied and made them at least communicate verbally although they weren't too happy about it. I wrote a letter to my mom today, telling her the good news and sent her a few photos of the girls, as well as a copy of my scan picture. I miss not being able to have the little chats we used to. We were once so close, but since we had to go into hiding, I have had no contact with her other than the short letter to tell her when I was pregnant with the twins. Speaking of the twins - I'll have to tell them soon or they won't ever speak to each other again! This must be the longest length of time they have fallen out, it usually only lasts a few hours but this has went on for days...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Still to be continued...the more reviews I get for this, the quicker you will get chapter twelve. ;-) I can see this getting as long as the first! And **that** was only meant to be two chapters!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	12. It's a ? !

****

Title: The Truth Is Not Enough Part Two  
**Author:** Dana_Maru  
**Summary:** Margaret Scully in her house, a week later.

****

Disclaimer: None of the characters you recognize are mine but I do own Angelle, Helene, Aimee and Jonathon - and of course Storme, Willow and Rogue...

****

Chapter Twelve

Margaret Scully sits at her kitchen table with a cup of coffee and a pile of mail beside her. She takes a sip of tea and sifts through the envelopes. Junk mail. Junk mail. Bills. And a letter. She opens the letter, not really recognizing the handwriting, and skims over the ink on the page.

__

Dear Mom,

I know it has been a while since we were last in contact - five years in fact - and I have some good news. I am three months pregnant with my third child. Another little girl. I so badly want you to meet my baby and my other two daughters. Aimee and Helene have asked about you, and they want to meet you too. They're like little mini versions of me except Helene has Mulder's hair and eyes. It doesn't really feel like I have lived here for just over five years of my life. The years have passed quickly and not a day has gone by that I haven't been thinking of you. I hope you are doing okay.

Monica gave birth to a little boy not long ago, after the trauma of finding Angelle unconscious in the sea when we took the kids to the beach. She's fine now, and doting on her baby brother. My girls are almost bursting with excitement, and can't wait until the next six months is over! Neither can I, and Mulder is just as bad as them. He pestered me for days until I gave in and decided I did want to know the gender after all. The puppy dog eyes still work on me like a charm! It's unbelievable.

I found some of the pictures of our wedding day, and you'll find them in the envelope. You will also find a few recent photos of the twins. Well, I don't have much else to say so...

Until we meet again

All my love, Dana xxx

p.s. Dig deep in that envelope and you'll find another surprise.

Margaret searched the large brown envelope and pulled out two pictures of Scully in her wedding dress, one of her standing next to Mulder in his kilt and the last wedding photo, the group all standing together. The pictures of the girls were from their birthday party, she picked out the scan picture and tears glistened in her eyes. She so badly wanted to be with her only daughter. She realized there was still something in the envelope for her and put her hand in again to find it. She pulled out...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I know it's not much of a cliffhanger but if you wanna know what the surprise is, I'll need some reviews. :-)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	13. Visitor :oD

****

Title: The Truth Is Not Enough Part Two  
**Author:** Dana_Maru  
**Summary:** Scully awaits a visitor...about a week later.

****

Disclaimer: None of the characters you recognize are mine but I do own Angelle, Helene, Aimee and Jonathon - and of course Storme, Willow and Rogue...

****

A/N: You were right, PixieDustBunny J

****

Chapter Thirteen

One Week Later...

Scully is standing, alone, outside the huge building, looking around expectantly. Her hand rested, instinctively, on her tummy. Thousands of people poured through the doors in large groups. She scanned the crowds; eyes still searching for the woman she had come to meet. At last, she spotted the dark curls. The owner looked up and their eyes locked. Both of them stood for a second, smiling until Scully rushed forward to greet her mother. They pulled away from the embrace, still smiling,

"Hey, Mom! How was the flight?"

"Un_believably_ tiring!"

"Nothing unusual there then! Come on, you have to meet the girls."

She tugged her mother through the crowds towards the car and opened the door to let her sit in the passenger seat.

"It's a pretty long drive, about forty-five minutes, so you can try to get some sleep, Mom."

"On no! I can't, I want to hear all about my granddaughters before I finally get to see them."

Scully paused for a minute, wondering where to begin, '_Well at the beginning would be a good choice.'_

"Well, Aimee's the eldest of the two - by about five minutes! Both of them love to draw and read, and they love pretending to be werewolves, zombies or any other paranormal creature that Mulder has taken the time to tell them about! Usually they want everything the exact same, except right now they are in a dispute over this baby...Aimee wants it to be a boy while Helene is determined to have a sister. They haven't spoken to each other for days since that argument started!"

"I remember Bill and Missy arguing over you before you were born! Are you going to tell them?"

"Well considering the past few days, they have spent scribbling offensive pictures of one another, I think I should get around to telling them soon. They usually make up after about an hour or two but this one seems serious, at least to them. By the way, be prepared _not_ to hear any American accents from the three girls, they sound like they belong nowhere else but here. And that's how I feel too, if only you could move here with us."

"Technically I could, but my house holds all my memories and I'd feel like I was forgetting about Melissa and your dad."

"You couldn't ever forget them. Anyway, you're here for a while and you finally get to meet the twins, that's what matters just now."

The rest of their shortened journey was spent in silence, as bungalows became a blurry haze on the motorway. Scully slowly pulled the car to a stop in front of the new tenement block they lived in and turned off the engine. They walked up the stairs to their apartment on the third floor.

"Only drawback of living in a decent Scottish place in the city is the lack of elevators!"

Margaret replied with a sigh, reserving her breath for the climb upstairs. As soon as they reached their floor, the girls bounded through the door, Storme and Rogue following behind. 

"Grandma!"

"Hi, Aimee."

Helene stayed beside her mother, wary of the stranger who would be staying with them for a while. She never did like meeting new people especially if they were adults. She clutched her mother's hand, knowing that she should really be welcoming her grandmother but she was too paranoid of making a bad impression.

"Come on, Helene, aren't you going to give your grandma a hug?"

She shook her head and moved further behind Scully, hoping that she was out of view. By this time, Margaret was carrying Aimee inside and Helene was slowly walking in behind her mom. As soon as they were in the hallway, Helene scurried off to her bedroom and hid under her quilt. Aimee was wrapped up in Margaret's arrival and took some time to notice that her twin wasn't with them.

"Mom, Do you want some tea? Anything to eat?"

"Tea would be great, Dana."

Mulder came home from shopping and found his mother-in-law standing in the kitchen, already, with his wife. 

"Mrs. Scully, it's nice to see you again!"

"Fox! How many times do I have to tell you to call me Maggie?"

"Sorry, Maggie, how are you?"

"I'm fine, if not a bit tired. I'm just happy to be able to see my favorite people again."

"You want tea, Mulder?"

"You still aren't on first name terms?!"

"No, we're still stuck in that habit, after nine years it's hard to break. And yes I want some tea, _Dana._"

Mulder ushered Margaret into the lounge, leaving Scully to make the tea. She came in with a cup for her mother and went back to get hers and Mulder's. She sat on the couch with a leg tucked up behind her and called for the girls.

"Aimee! Helene! Will you come in here a minute? I have something to tell you."

"Okay, Mom!"

Came the reply from both girls although Aimee was the only one who actually made an appearance.

"Go get your sister."

She turned on her heel and ran into her bedroom, pulling the duvet off of Helene. She sat up and dragged it back out of her sister's hands and lay back down in the darkness.

"Helene! Mom wants to tell us something."

Helene's voice came out muffled from her hiding place,

"I don't want to!"

"Cowardly, Cowardly custard! You're scared of grandma!"

She threw off the covers and jumped off the bed. Standing with her hands on her hips, she declared,

"I am** not**!"

"You are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are **too**!"

****

"Am NOT!"

They went on like that for quite a while until both had got rid of their resentment toward the other that had built up since the last argument begun. Finally, Helene just shrugged her shoulders, stamped a foot on the ground and stalked into the living room.

"What is it mom?"

"Come on and sit down."

Aimee appeared, somewhat flushed and plunked down on the rug beside the coffee table. Scully positioned herself on the edge of the couch and the girls edged closer.

"Okay, first I want you to promise that you'll stop fighting. And you, Helene, are going to stop being so shy around your grandma."

Both of them nodded and moved as close as possible.

"Okay, I know you want a brother, Aimee but...the baby is a little girl."

"Another sister will be just as good, I suppose."

Scully sighed in relief, she had prepared for another row because Aimee hadn't gotten her own way. But she didn't throw a tantrum. She just smiled, hugged her mom and her grandma and wandered into the bedroom to play with Rogue. Helene followed.

"Why did you have to be right?"

"Well, you're usually the one that's always right!"

"Okay, so I suppose it was your turn then?"

She nodded and sat down on the carpet, stroking Rogue who was lying next to her bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wow that chapter was long compared to a lot of the previous chapters! Anyways, if I get a review from you - I'll love you forever and return the good deed by reading and reviewing one of your fics...**:o)**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	14. any1 kno a good title for this chapter?

****

Title: The Truth Is Not Enough Part2  
**Author:** Dana_Maru  
**Summary:** Margaret talks with her daughter while Mulder puts his two to bed...

****

Disclaimer: None of the characters you recognize are mine but I do own Angelle, Helene, Aimee and Jonathon - and of course Storme, Willow and Rogue...

****

A/N: **sarcastic tone** _sorry Helen Westacott who is rather pissed off at my 'repetitive'-ness but to be honest I don't care what you think, I shall go with the **majority.** oh and the poem...not in a charity book but in a **world wide poetry book...**_

Chapter Fourteen

Margaret and her daughter are still chatting in the living room. Mulder is making sure his daughters are brushing their teeth properly. It is a little later than 9 pm and past the girls' bedtime as they start back at playgroup in the morning.

"Daddy?"

"What is it sweetie?"

"Can Aimee and me choose the baby's name?"

"I dunno, you'll have to ask your mom about that."

She simply nodded and turned back to the mirror, placing her toothbrush on the tiny shelf next to it at the same time as Aimee did. Mulder still was a little unnerved when they did or said things at exactly the same time. Finished with the nightly routine before bed, the twins padded into the lounge, barefoot, for their goodnight kiss from Scully.

"Mommy? Daddy said I have to ask you."

"Ask me what, baby?"

"Can Aimee and me pick the baby's name?"

Scully laughed, she was worried about saying 'yes' in case they come up with something weird.

"Um...that would depend on what you're thinking of."

"I dunno yet, but I'll think of something..."

She smiled and planted a kiss on her mother's cheek, then walked over to Margaret. She hugged her grandma, having overcome her fear from earlier. Aimee followed suit and they sauntered into their bedroom. Mulder followed behind them, waiting to tuck them in and make sure they got settled. They both climbed into their beds in the same way, as usual and lay under the quilt waiting for their father to tuck it around their sides.

Scully and Margaret are still sitting in the lounge, talking and half watching a movie. Basically just catching up on the five years they missed out of each other's lives. Mulder could hear them laughing as he closed the bedroom door and made his way back into the living room.

"It shouldn't be funny but it is! How could he think that when it's so obvious how much you loved him then and how much more you seem to now!"

Mulder figured they were talking about the day of the wedding and interrupted the conversation,

"Because, I always thought that I didn't deserve such a wonderful woman as your daughter, Maggie."

Both woman jumped and turned around with matching red cheeks, embarrassed that they had been caught talking about him.

"Oh don't mind me, I'm only the one who's heart was stomped on for an hour or two that day!"

Scully smiled sweetly at him and moved over on the couch to leave a space for him to sit. He walked toward her and she pulled his face down toward hers for a kiss. 

"Mulder, did I ever tell you how stupid you can be sometimes? I could never, ever leave you like that! I couldn't bring myself to do it at all."

"Uh...Scu-Dana, you can't blame me for thinking that you are too good for me."

"Okay, you guys are getting too soppy for me; I'm off to bed!"

"Night Mom."

"G'night, Maggie." 

"Goodnight!"

She called from the bedroom door, entering and leaving her son-in-law alone with her daughter. They were now sprawled across the couch, cuddled together and his hand rested over hers on top of the growing bump. At just over four months, she was beginning to show and Mulder loved to rest his head on her tummy to hear the gurgles inside.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

****

reviews=more chapters!!! Thanks all you nice people who are reviewing :o)...sorry PixieDustBunny but I seem to have R+R'd _all _of your fics already but for the rest of you - the offer still stands...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	15. First Day At School

****

Title: The Truth Is Not Enough Part2  
**Author:** Dana_Maru  
**Summary:** Aimee, Angelle and Helene start school...

****

Disclaimer: None of the characters you recognize are mine but I do own Angelle, Helene, Aimee and Jonathon - and of course Storme, Willow and Rogue...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This story is getting WAY too long! Another couple of chapters should do it, we'll just have to wait and see what happens...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

****

Chapter Fifteen

Scully has been up for hours, getting everything ready for the twins' first day at school. They are looking forward to it, yet she is not. Mulder is cooking their favorite breakfast - boiled egg and soldiers. The eggs are in the pan, he is cutting the toast into little strips and Scully is supervising them in the bathroom. Both of them are in matching red check summer dresses and are nervous yet excited. They can't wait to go to school. Their parents aren't as excited about it. They walk into the kitchen as their breakfast is being placed on the table and they sit down to eat. 

"It seems like only yesterday they were still in nappies."

"Yeah! Thank god they're not anymore!"

"Mulder, what are we gonna occupy ourselves with when they're in school."

A wicked gleam came into his eye and he smiled,

"Oh, I can think of a few things."

She gave him a playful thump on the arm - a little too hard than she intended and he yelped. Rubbing his arm he was whimpering. Scully just rolled her eyes.

"If you wanna make it up to me, c'mere."

He pulled her toward him and planted kisses all over her face. She was giggling and eventually tried to wriggle away. He refused to let go until he caught a glimpse of his watch - 8:30 am. 

"Scully, if your mom wants to come with us, then you'd better go and wake her."

He let his arms flop to his sides as she walked away from him to Maggie's bedroom. She gave the door a light tap and opened it, 

"Mom, are you coming with us?"

Maggie gave a groan and a croaky 'yes' as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and sat up.

At a quarter to nine, they were settled in their car, Monica and John with Angelle and Jonathon were in another car. At the school gates, they all poured hurriedly out of the car. Aimee and Angelle were almost running through the gates but Helene hung back. She _did_ want to go to school, but as usual she was afraid of the new people she was going to meet. She clung onto Mulder's trousers and started to cry. Her father lifted her up and carried her toward the gates, still crying.

"I don't want to go to school anymore!"

"Helene, you've got to, what else have you got to do all day when your sister and Angelle are in school and you aren't?"

"I can play with Storme and Rogue..."

Mulder gave a short laugh and set her back on the ground. She was looking up at him with tears still pooling in her eyes.

"No, baby, you can't. You have to go into school. The quicker you go in - the quicker you'll get used to it."

She gave Mulder a perfect replica of the Scully eyebrow and shrugged her shoulders.

"Fine! It's your fault if I'm not talking to you!"

With that, she turned around and traipsed into the school to catch up with the other two. Scully sighed, and headed with the others back to the car.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Actually, I think I should end this one where it is ... so you can look forward to the sequel which will begin sometime soon and is set **ten **years forward this time ... 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
